A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can be used to control the environment of a building. For example, an HVAC system can be used to control the air temperature, humidity, and/or air quality of a building.
A control system (e.g., controller) can be used to control an HVAC system of a building. For example, the control system (e.g., an operator of the control system) may attempt to set the operating parameters of the manipulated (e.g., input) variables of the HVAC system (e.g., fan speed, compressor speed, etc.) such that the controlled (e.g., output) variables of the HVAC system (e.g., air temperature, humidity, air quality, power consumption, etc.), and therefore the environment of the building, are maintained at a particular (e.g., target) set point and/or within a particular comfort range. However, because the HVAC system may include multiple manipulated variables, whose operating parameters may affect multiple controlled variables, it may be difficult, time consuming, and/or computationally complex to determine the operating parameters that will maintain the environment of the building at the target set point and/or within the target comfort range.